morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Animator
The Life Magic Animators learn, through intense study and meditation, how to create living statues, automatons called murgolems that exist to do their creator's bidding. Animators apply their art to dead flesh, stone, and even iron. More Animator Lore. Discipline Information Discipline Effects *'Grants Powers' Discipline Locations Discipline Powers Craft Golem "Summon Pet" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 0 ( Untrained) Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mana Cost: 87 to 126 (at power ranks 1 to 40) Casting Time: 7 Seconds Recycle Time: 600.0 Seconds Effects: *Summons Pet **(Power Level 0 to 2) Summons Creature:Flesh Golem (Level 16 ) **(Power Level 3 to 4) Summons Creature:Flesh Golem (Level 17 ) **(Power Level 5 to 6) Summons Creature:Flesh Golem (Level 18 ) **(Power Level 7 to 8) Summons Creature:Flesh Golem (Level 19 ) **(Power Level 9 to 10) Summons Creature:Flesh Golem (Level 20 ) **(Power Level 11 to 12) Summons Creature:Flesh Golem (Level 21 ) **(Power Level 13 to 14) Summons Creature:Flesh Golem (Level 22 ) **(Power Level 15 to 16) Summons Creature:Stone Golem (Level 23 ) **(Power Level 17 to 18) Summons Creature:Stone Golem (Level 24 ) **(Power Level 19 to 20) Summons Creature:Stone Golem (Level 25 ) **(Power Level 21 to 22) Summons Creature:Stone Golem (Level 26 ) **(Power Level 23 to 24) Summons Creature:Stone Golem (Level 27 ) **(Power Level 25 to 26) Summons Creature:Stone Golem (Level 28 ) **(Power Level 27 to 28) Summons Creature:Stone Golem (Level 29 ) **(Power Level 29 to 30) Summons Creature:Iron Golem (Level 30 ) **(Power Level 31 to 32) Summons Creature:Iron Golem (Level 31 ) **(Power Level 33 to 34) Summons Creature:Iron Golem (Level 32 ) **(Power Level 35 to 36) Summons Creature:Iron Golem (Level 33 ) **(Power Level 37 to 38) Summons Creature:Iron Golem (Level 34 ) **(Power Level 39 to 40) Summons Creature:Iron Golem (Level 35 ) ---- Repair Golem "Pet Only Heal" Granted: Level 20 Focus Skill: None Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mana Cost: 23 Casting Time: 5 Seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 Seconds Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Your Pets (100 Units) Effects: * Health Replenishment: 25 — 60 to 32 — 77 points (from power rank 0 to 20) points of Health ---- Imbue Golem "Pet Only Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution Buff" Granted: Level 20 Mana Cost: 36 Casting Time: 5 seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Target and Range: Your Pets (100 Units) Dispel Tags: Pet Buff Effects: (From Power Ranks 0 to 20) * Duration: 600 to 6600 seconds (at power ranks 0 to 20) * Stackability: Can be stacked with any spell other than itself. * Constitution Adjustment: + 25 to 45 (from power rank 0 to 20) * Dexterity Adjustment: + 25 to 45 (from power rank 0 to 20) * Strength Adjustment: + 25 to 45 (from power rank 0 to 20) * Attack Bonus: + 100 to 200 (from power rank 0 to 20) * Defense Bonus: + 50 to 150 (from power rank 0 to 20) * Max Health: + 25 to 63 (from power rank 0 to 20) Category:Disciplines